


A Cold, But Not Lonely Mountain

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: "Bilbo are you planning on getting in or are you just going to stare at me all night?""No I just sneaked in here to watch you sleep", he huffs out.





	A Cold, But Not Lonely Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this site so all mistake/noobness is my own :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names, characters or things referenced in this fic, those things belong to more talented people ;P
> 
> Once again this is my first work so be gentle with me :D
> 
> All spelling/grammar mistakes are my own and last but not least, ENJOY!!

Bilbo grumbled under his breath miserably. Who knew Erebor could be so cold?

He should've listened to his common sense when it told him to light the fire in the tiny hearth. That was five minutes ago and he shivers and pulls the light blue blanket Ori had knitted for him closer, squinting at his bedside cabinet in the darkness as if it had all of life's answers.  
It did not, however, so muffling a groan of frustration he sits up, grabbing a random fur and swung his perpetually bare feet over the side of the bed (managing to get his leg caught in the sheets) before hitting the cold stone floor. Bilbo manages to stifle a completely undignified screech and mutters something obscene under his breath. After taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he gathers the warm fur around him, patting his knitted gift like some sort of goodbye.

Marching towards the doors of his chambers he yanks them open, wincing at the blast of cold air that hits his face. Steeling himself one last time, he resolutely makes his way to the chambers of one Thorin Oakenshield.

***

Admittedly he did not think this through.

On the one hand Thorin's room was warm and Bilbo had practically melded with the fireplace given his proximity.  
On the other hand he now stood at the edge of the King's bed like one of those unusual love interests in a handful of books Ori had shown him the other day.

He's just watching Thorin as one does apparently, when the dwarf's low voice startles him.

"Bilbo are you planning on getting in or are you just going to stare at me all night?", Thorin asks and Bilbo is annoyed to find amusement in his friend's voice.

"No I just sneaked in here to watch you sleep", he huffs out, but was already lifting up the covers and climbing in, smirking as Thorin moans against the cold.

There's a moment of silence between the two as they shift around to accommodate each either. The rustling dies down and is replaced by the crackling of the fire.  
It's Bilbo who breaks the silence.

"Your bed is softer than mine."

"I'll have your's replaced then, Master Baggins."

Bilbo's snorts lightly and grabbing a nearby pillow wraps half of his small body around it before realizing his back was almost flush against Thorin's chest. He freezes not daring to move, least Thorin notice.  
Alas some things are not meant to be.

"Bilbo?", Thorin begins, "Are you cuddling me?"

And yes. That was definitely amusement.

"No I'm cuddling the pillow, don't be daft", Bilbo answers curtly before squeaking in surprise (he will deny this with his last breath) when he feels two warm and very, very muscular arms encircle his waist.

"You're like a furnace!", he whispers harshly and Thorin chuckles softly, making him vibrate all over.

"Well that settles it then, there's no more need for a bloody bed", Bilbo continues, trying to subtly lean into the dwarf's embrace.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you have replaced it!"

This time Thorin's laughter is loud and deep, echoing across the room and Bilbo's soon joins him. The first of many times such a thing would occur.

End


End file.
